


Kale's Present

by boolucole



Category: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas (2003)
Genre: #Except not, #Sorry, #Yaoi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 18:59:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1994196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boolucole/pseuds/boolucole
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Depressed by Marina's decision to stay in Syracuse with Proteus, Sinbad has been in a funk for the last week. That is, until a rather unorthodox present from Kale gets him to lighten up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kale's Present

It was a week after Sinbad, Marina, and the crew of the _Chimera_ had returned the Book of Peace to Syracuse, and three days after the joints on the mizzen ropes had given out.   
  
' _Marina would have spotted the damage,'_ Sinbad thought glumly to himself as he strode down the street. Although his outward demeanor didn't reveal anything, he was torn apart by Marina's decision to marry Proteus instead of stay with him; he couldn't get more than an hour’s sleep at night without gasping awake after a nightmare, he was unsure of the crew’s next move, and perhaps most shockingly of all, he had lost all interest in women.   
  
_Usually_ when they docked to repair and resupply, he would go down to the local bar to order a drink and mentally undress every women in the vicinity, and if he was lucky, he’d rent a room and lead some buxom beauty up to the bed for some fun.

Now, after Marina’s departure from the ship _and_ Sinbad’s life, he'd just stare glumly into the foam.

Each of the crewmen had noticed this melancholic funk, some faster than others, and for Sinbad's sake as well as their own they had come up with a way to cheer him up.  
  
' _Jin told me to just relax. Lee suggested I get a massage,_ ' Sinbad mused, ' _But they both include women. At least, the way I do it.'_

' _Rat proposed provoking or bribing Eris to cause more chaos in the world, then sailing back to Syracuse for Marina's help, but Proteus would only insist he go in her place. Jet just told me to move on, but...how can I move on from the love of my life?_ ' he asked himself.   
  
Strangely, the only one yet to pose a possible solution was Kale who, as Sinbad's best friend, should have been the _first_ to do so.   
  
' _Maybe he can't decide what to tell me,_ ' Sinbad reasoned, ' _Or maybe he has nothing at all. Or maybe he's just waiting to surprise me._ '   
  
Sinbad shook his head and decided to return to the ship.

* * *

Later that day, Sinbad was in his cabin, trying to take a nap to distract himself from all thoughts relating to Marina. He could sure use it, as the dark bags under his eyes could attest, but the drowsiness that enveloped his mind wouldn’t transition over to sleep no matter how hard he tried. His efforts were dashed to pieces when a knock sounded at the door, and with a slight groan to himself as he threw the covers off and dragged himself off the bed, he trudged over to the door and heaved it open.

On the other side stood teenaged boy of about seventeen, a wide smile gracing his face and a simple outfit of brown cotton. Sinbad didn't remember recruiting the boy for the ship, but then, the boy's first words to him proved that he didn't.  
  
"Hello, Master. Kale says I am to be your slave," the boy said cheerily, brown eyes sparkling.   
  
Sinbad stared at the boy for a long while, trying to process the words that had come out of his mouth. He thought he might have finally crossed over into the hallucination stage of sleep deprivation, but that only happened around the two day mark, and it had only been one. A thousand thoughts ran through his head as he tried to make sense of this development, most of them murderous, until finally he roared, "KALE!" and followed the sound of laughter to the storeroom.   
  
"Why did you get me a slave!?" Sinbad barked as he burst in, a tone of incredulity behind the anger as he gestured to the boy who was following him for emphasis.   
  
"You seemed stressed, so I got you a friend," Kale said with an airy shrug.   
  
"I'm being _serious_ here, Kale!" Sinbad shouted, but Kale only assumed a stern expression and gave the captain a glare.   
  
"So am _I_ . You've been depressed for the past _week_ : you’re not eating, you’re not sleeping, and you’re not pirating, so I thought a companion might help. You're fed up with women, so now you can have a man," Kale told him reasonably, then tacked on, “Or, uh, boy.”   
  
Sinbad didn't see it his way.   
  
"Are you _kidding_ me?!" Sinbad raged, "I'm _surrounded_ by men, Kale! Why is _this one_ different!?"   
  
Kale raised a disbelieving eyebrow, and then when he saw Sinbad was completely serious, he sighed and answered, "Because this one will do anything you say," with a calm tone and a trace of a smirk, and the boy trailed a finger down Sinbad's arm as he smiled up at the captain.   
  
" _Anything_ ..." he purred suggestively, and Kale beamed as Sinbad stumbled over various words of varying lengths and levels of profanity. Finally, with an enraged look between the two of them, he turned abruptly and stormed back to his cabin.   
  
"The _ship_ ...and the _first mate_ ...and the _boy_ !" Sinbad grumbled,  pacing back and forth beside his bed. Unfortunately for him, he forgot to lock the door, letting the slave (who _did_ lock the door) slip in. He took a few tentative steps into the room, and when Sinbad failed to notice him, he decided to speak up.   
  
"What's wrong, Master?" he asked innocently, hands clasped behind his back, though this had the exact opposite effect he was hoping for. Sinbad whirled around, surprised and angry to find the boy had snuck into his private quarters, and advanced on him.   
  
"Why are you here!?" he shouted at him angrily, who winced at the volume.   
  
"I-I just want to help you get over your problems. Kale said that it was time for you to move on and--" he stuttered, but Sinbad's eyes widened at his words and he quickly shut up.   
  
"Kale said?! _Move on_ ?! Marina was the love of my life! _Literally_ ! I haven't gone a day since I first saw her without at least thinking about her, and you want me to _move on_ !?", he practically screamed, and the boy flinched as tears gathered in his eyes.   
  
"I...I'm sorry, I...I didn't know you felt that way..." he said quietly, “I-I’ll just… leave you alone, then…”   
  
The captain paused as the boy turned to leave. He was yelling his problems to a poor defenseless boy who only wanted to help, and what kind of a person did that?   
  
Taking a deep breath to calm his frayed nerves and mind, Sinbad reigned his temper in and, after a moment, leaned against a beam and asked calmly,"What's your name?"   
  
The boy stopped halfway out the door, whipping around to stare at the captain with a bewildered expression. After a moment, the boy answered warily, "Jason."   
  
"Well I'm sorry Jason, it's just... Marina really _was_ the love of my life, and...she chose someone else over me,” he explained with a miserable expression, “Not that I can blame her really. I mean, he's a prince, and I'm... just a pirate."   
  
Jason's gaze softened, and he stepped back inside the cabin before closing the door once more. Walking over to the depressed pirate, he crossed his arms and stared up with a disapproving expression.   
  
"Just a pirate? Kale told me all about you after he got me.” he said to Sinbad’s saddened face, “ _Just a pirate_ wouldn't have been able to spear a giant fish and ride it from outside Syracuse all the way to the Granite Gates.”   
  
Seeing the slightest hint of a smirk appear on SInbad’s face, Jason continued, “ _Just a pirate_ wouldn't have been able to save that ungrateful woman from a giant bird by sliding down a tower of ice. _Just a pirate_ wouldn't have been able to outsmart Eris, Goddess of Chaos.”   
  
Plucking Sinbad’s hat from its perch on a nearby hook, Jason fitted it snugly onto the pirate’s head as he said empathetically, “You are not _just a pirate_ , Sinbad, you are _the_ pirate. The pirate everyone else secretly wishes to be, even that guy who stole her away from you. The pirate who could steal anything."   
  
Sinbad smiled a small, sad smile, then turned around and walked over to his dresser, picking up one of the gems Marina had given him. Staring at it for a few seconds, he sighed sadly and whispered, "I couldn't steal her heart."   
  
Jason, who had crept forward to hear what he had said, raised an eyebrow and countered dryly, "If you did all those things and she still doesn’t see you’re way better than some prince, than I’d say you can't steal what isn't there.”

Sinbad turned to him with a look of shocked surprise on his face, staring at the defiant boy for a moment, before he smiled a large, genuine smile, and laughed brightly.  
  
"Yeah, I guess you're right,” he admitted with another small laugh, but then his expression darkened a bit, and he objected, “But still! It just...it gets on my nerves how easily she chose between him and me! Even when she isn't here, she stresses me out!"   
  
There was a beat of silence, and then Jason's raised his eyebrow even further, brain processing these words at a mile a minute. Then, barely a second after Sinbad had spoken, his face adopted a mischievously seductive look.   
  
"Stress, you say?” he asked with a quiet curiosity, “Well, if _that's_ your problem, then I can _certainly_ help. I know a _great_ way to relieve stress, _Master_ .”   
  
Sinbad blinked, his good mood evaporating in favor of wary uncertainty, and eyed the brown-haired teen with a sort of cautious distance. “Is that...so?” he questioned, almost morbidly curious, and Jason's smile widened to a truly worrying width as he nodded and took a step forward.   
  
“Oh _yes_ , Master. It's easy--" he took another step forward, "--fun--" a third step, "--and absolutely _guaranteed_ to make you forget _all about_ she-who-must-not-be-named.”   
  
By this time he was pressed flush against Sinbad and looking up into his nervous eyes, but though the pirate captain was extremely flustered, Jason could feel his arousal poking his waist. “Wanna try it out?” the slave muttered lowly, pressing a palm forward into the hardness, and he felt it jump under his hand.   
  
"Uh, depends on what you’re talking about," Sinbad said quickly.   
  
Jason's smile widened, and his hand picked up a rhythm of rubbing Sinbad through the fabric of his pants. "Oh, I think you know what I'm talking about, Master," he teased, gently pushing Sinbad back a few steps by his chest and onto the bed. Quickly, he pulled a soft strip of cloth from his pocket and tied Sinbad's wrists together, then to the bedpost. The captain watched in morbid fascination, thinking he should probably do something to stop this but not actually making to move.   
  
"To stop temptation," Jason explained shortly as he pulled the final knot tight, and then slipped another strip from his pocket.   
  
"What beautiful blue eyes...” he said dreamily, admiring the still-nervous gaze, then sighed and said, “Shame we have to cover them up..."   
  
Before Sinbad could protest, his hands shot forward and tied the blindfold on with a practiced ease.   
  
"Don't worry. This is only for the first part," he said consolingly, moving downward to pull Sinbad's knife from his belt. In one fluid motion, he sliced both Sinbad's and his own clothes into ribbons, tossing the blade aside carefully before pulling the cloth away. His task done, he turned back to the now bare pirate, and eyes widened.   
  
“Beautiful…” he breathed, eyes roving down the tanned expanse of muscle, before settling lower.   
  
His eyes widened even more.   
  
"Big..." he muttered, staring lustfully at the ten inch member before him. He shook his head and grinned.   
  
"Now Sinbad," he instructed, itching to get started, "I'm going to need you to tell me exactly what you want me to do. I’m just _so inexperienced,_ you see, I don’t think I’d be able to do a good job without some instruction. For now, though, I think I'll settle for this," and began licking the underside of Sinbad's thick cock.   
  
The thief's breath hitched, and Jason hummed in approval as he began gently kneading Sinbad's balls. His tongue licked up and down Sinbad's length, tasting every inch he could, before he sealed his lips around the head and began to suckle. Precum leaked onto his tongue, and he moaned at the flavor before flicking the muscle in an effort to coax more out.   
  
Though he tried to tough it out, lust soon won over hesitancy, and Sinbad growled, "More."   
  
Jason popped off of his dick just long enough to say, "With pleasure, Master," before he swooped down and took as much of Sinbad's length as he could into his mouth. His head bobbed up and down as he hummed and twisted his head, licking all over, with one hand massaging anything that couldn't fit. Sinbad's hips bucked and strained, but Jason held them down with his other hand. The beautiful suction, along with Jason's cunning tongue and hand, was speeding Sinbad along quickly.   
  
All too soon, though, Jason squeezed his fingers around the base hard, preventing Sinbad from cumming as he pulled away and said, "I think that's enough spit. Time for the coup de grace."   
  
He plucked his split pants from the floor and stuffed them in his mouth as he climbed atop the thief, straddling his waist and lifting himself up. He positioned his pre-prepared entrance over Sinbad's member, and with one quick fall, impaled himself.   
  
Even with the stretching he had done before boarding the ship, he still managed a quite impressive scream of mingled pain and pleasure, and the fabric of his pants muffled said scream amazingly well. Sinbad still heard it, though, and he began struggling against his bonds in an effort to see if Jason was alright. After a few moments, the cloth tying his hands broke, and he was able to rip off the blindfold.   
  
"Are you alright!?" he demanded, trying to lift Jason off him, but Jason grasped his legs to stop him.   
  
"I'm fine, Sinbad. You're just bigger than I expected," he said breathlessly, sinking back down with a tiny groan before sighing contentedly and examining Sinbad's bonds. "It seems you've ripped them,” he concluded needlessly, “Oh well. You're going to want to grab onto something in a moment anyways."   
  
He lifted himself up, then rammed himself back down, earning a gasp of pleasure from the thief. "So, Sinbad--" Jason purred as he lifted himself off Sinbad and backed away slightly, "--now that you've had a taste of pleasure, will you come get more?"   
  
He turned around and went down on all fours, raising his hole in the air at just the right level, and Sinbad wasted no time, kneeling behind the boy and ramming himself hard back inside his warm entrance.   
  
"S-Someone's eager..." Jason moaned as Sinbad began thrusting. He didn't hold back, pounding into the boy with everything he had and changing angles with every thrust, until suddenly Jason's back arched with a cry of pure ecstasy.   
  
"There!" he moaned, " _Right there_ ! More!"   
  
Sinbad smirked and continued pounding in and out, every time hitting that sweet spot as his release grew ever nearer.   
  
"Sinbad..." Jason panted, "I...I'm gonna cum..."   
  
Sinbad immediately reached around and began stroking Jason's neglected member, bringing the teen to new heights of pleasure and speeding his orgasm along. The boy cried out as he reached his limit, inadvertently clenching Sinbad's member and pulling the thief over the edge with him, and could feel Sinbad's huge member filling his insides with cum. Sinbad fucked them both through it, some of the thick white liquid leaking out between thrusts.   
  
As they came down from their orgasmic highs, Sinbad pulled out and laid down on his side, pulling Jason close to him with a contented sigh.   
  
"I think I'll keep you around a little longer," he whispered to the sated boy, and Jason sighed happily.   
  
"Glad to hear it, Master."


End file.
